


Come to an Understanding

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Just the Tip, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: Zenyatta has come across a particularly stubborn and hateful man in dire need of some teachings about love.





	

Junkrat pulls at the ropes as he screams, "Hey! Hey you, you robot fuck. I need something!"

Yesterday Roadhog and Junkrat got their asses handed to them by the local Omnics when they tried to blow Nepal village sky high. The duo were stripped of weapons, separated, and confined in some kind of soft rope that didn't respond to gnawing or struggling.

Roadhog wisely apologized immediately and was now enjoying hot tea and a rare moment of silence. Junkrat, however, was as stubborn as they came. The Omnics tried to let him wander the room, unconfined, only to come back and find it destroyed. So now Junkrat was bound to a chair and had taken to screeching every time he needed something. And he needed something roughly every twenty minutes. 

It wasn't his fault, he couldn't entertain himself. All he had was his shorts, and his hands were tied to tightly to play with the frayed ends. Anything resembling a weapon being locked away, he kicked his boot across the room ages ago, and he didn't usually wear underwear. The chair he was in now had no arms, a tall back, and left his feet just a few inches off the ground. It was made of wood far too sturdy to come apart from thrashing around.

Enter Zenyatta, full of patience, wisdom and a bunch of other shit that pissed Junkrat off. Acidly, Junkrat spits out, "I need my dick sucked!"

Zenyatta nods and walks forward, hand clasped in front of him. He knew it would come to this eventually and was prepared to show the way to a new student. After all, even Zenyatta knew mantras and meditation wouldn't work on this one, hence the confinement.

Junkrat's arms were lashed at his sides to the back of the chair; the more he struggled the tighter they became, but relaxing gave it adequate slack. The rope criss-crossed his torso, very conveniently leaving his dick unrestricted after he complained about for two hours nonstop. His legs were tethered down to the knee and his feet were a few inches from the floor. Zenyatta is already eyeing that when he sinks to his knees at Junkrat's feet. He reaches to carefully unzip the man's pants.

"Wow, this place's really got everything," Junkrat wants to make a cruel remark, but now that the Omnic was actually touching his cock, he had enough nerve to hold it back. Kind of, "How you reckon you gonna suck my dick without a mouth?"

Zenyatta sighs, dipping into the well of patience.

"C'mon," Junkrat snaps, forgetting his own logic, "Aren't you made to serve humans?"

Zenyatta sighs, supposing this too was expected. Junkrat was every bit a primitive human, and a primitive human needed discipline. Junkrat fidgets but stays quiet, sensing he may have made a tactical error. Zenyatta raises both his hands and gives both of Junkrat's knees a good smack.

Junkrat screeches in pain, adding, "I fuckin' thought monks were supposed to be fucking peaceful!" 

With a hint of snark, Zenyatta asks, "Tell me, which one of your knees hurts more?"

"Both cause this one is attached to me!" he screeches, flailing the peg.

Zenyatta says coolly, "Do you worry about being the lowest on the food chain? Is that why you're so obsessed with establishing superiority?"

Junkrat hadn't been paying attention but he feels he has been insulted. Zenyatta rises gracefully and cradles Junkrat's face. 

With warmth the Omnic says, "But you are worthy no matter what. No one could justify or is able to lower your station in life."

Junkrat has not a fucking clue what Zenyatta is talking about but his curiosity bests his impatience. His usual energy scatters under the hundreds of moving parts in Zenyatta's hands. 

Junkrat could feel a definite blush building in his cheeks and tries to shake off the hypnosis by rattling off the first thing that came to mind, "So you gonna fuck me into nirvana or summin?" He tried to tell himself that he didn't know where that came from but his dick says otherwise.

Zenyatta is happy they have come back to his lesson, "There are many different ways to learn."

Junkrat's eyes dart around the room. Fuck. A robot. Do I want to fuck... yes, a robot? Perhaps.

"How does it even work?" Junkrat asks, "Like... what're we workin wi' here?"

Zenyatta reaches out and tilts the chair back. Junkrat is now really really, not sure what the hell is going on, but thought it best to shut up and hope for the best.

He can hear things but he can't see anything until Zenyatta kneels down and puts a bundle of fabric underneath his head. The bundle of fabric was his pants. The robot is naked. This is happening. Somehow. Junkrat isn't really sure how because his asshole was covered and his dick was at the weirdest angle.

Zenyatta senses that Junkrat is slightly panicked by this begins to rub Junkrat's face. If he weren't so destructive, Zenyatta could untie him, but certainly not when the man is worked up. He studies the man's reaction melting just from being touched like this. Maybe he would untie him in a moment...

Fingers with a thousand moving parts rub his face is the strangest form of intimacy he experienced all week. Zenyatta moves down to the jaw then to the neck, giving it feather light attention before going down to this shoulders.

Zenyatta works down the bound arms, sliding fingers under rope, and squeezing the flesh underneath appreciatively. Zenyatta's own curiosity was piqued. He wondered if the arm has a sense of touch to it, since he was certain the leg did not.

Zenyatta chuckles when the orange joint shivers and twitches, "Not used to a gentle touch?"

"It don't feel much," Junkrat said, avoiding eye contact because he was sure the Omnic had some sort of comment about that. But instead the Omnic pulls the limb slowly through the loops. This is a test. A man like Junkrat could make mayhem with his left pinky, much less an entire arm. He guides man made appendage to the soft spot between his own legs.

At this point, Junkrat is fully able to accept getting weird with the Omnic. He'd need to work over this hole very well to learn anything from his prosthetic hand. His fingers slide over the slit, enough pressure to penetrate, but just barely. There's a soft spot outside of Zenyatta, made of some kind of silicone, but the inside was something else entirely. Soft, somewhat pliable and elastic. There was even some sort of thin lubricant covering the inner wall of the hole. It isn't tacky like most "personal" lubricants, and it isn't thick like oil or other machine lubricants.

He pushes his middle finger deeper. The walls conform around his finger, but with lubricant his finger can still slide in and out easily. The tips of his finger tries is vein to feel more of the texture of the insides. Almost perfectly smooth, almost, but there was some kind of slight texture to it. This would feel fantastic around his cock. 

He slides his ring finger in and is please there is more resistance. the two fingers scissor back and forth, trying to determine if any spot has more give than the othes. They all seem equal but it does become more pliant as it's warmed up. 

He slides his fingers out and licks them off, darting his tongue around all his joints hoping to tantalize Zenyatta. Only now does he think perhaps this isn't edible, but at least it had no taste. His metal fingers slide back to the metal body. He applies a light pressure until he finds the opening and then pushes his finger up and out. He had already changed his mind about what he wanted to do; now he wants to test whether or not it was a sensitive as a human's opening.

He spreads the slit with his thumb and ring finger, using his middle finger to play with the little bit of exposed material. He runs his finger down the seam where the inside meets the outside. The ghost of a touch is surprisingly good for being so little. He likes the way Junkrat looks hungrily at his own fingers, glancing up at Zenyatta infrequently. Two metal fingers slide in and Zenyatta pushes down, but Junkrat grins and pulls his hand out.

Zenyatta silences his sigh, not wishing to force Junkrat into anything despite being thoroughly aroused and in need of release. Junkrat teasingly traces the hole a few times. He slowly slides in a finger, but gives it no friction as he slides it back out, now studying the Omnics reaction.

Zenyatta feels his need making him greedy. He notices Junkrat is working his other arm out, but he only hopes the Junker will use it to pleasure him more. It wasn't often that he felt lusted after. A sporadic twitch stretches him, and the sigh of pleasure does not go unnoticed. The newly free hand reaches around the touch Zenyatta's right leg and coax him closer. Once Zenyatta begins to move, Junkrat seizes a support bar and drags the leg over his head.

His tongue immediately runs the length of the area until his his tongue sinks in to a very tender place. He uses the tip of his tongue to trace the seams he once felt with his hand. Little by little he slowly cicles around the edges, going just a little farther inside with each pass. Zenyatta covers his mouth, trying to silence the little sighs he kept exhaling. The stimulation is painfully slow yet far too good to stop. Junkrat is exploring his body and finding every pleasure spot there was. Junkrat hungrily swallows lubricant and his own saliva. He curls his arms under metal thighs and pushes them forward. 

The deeper his tongue goes, the better it feels. The rough texture sets off hundreds of microscopic nodes, all signaling that this felt very, very good. Zenyatta wants a break from the stimulation, but Junkrat only tugs him closer. The Omnic knows he losing the will to hold back over such a pleasurable mouth. He grabs a handful of hair to try to push Junkrat back, but there is no where to go. He shakes as he loses control and his body gives in to the orgasm.

Dozens of moving parts seize and dozens other spasm as the pleasure washes over him. Junkrat slides two of his flesh fingers in so Zenyatta has something to clench around. The sudden fullness only makes it better, and Junkrat is in awe of the amazing sensation of the Omnic around his fingers. He definitely needed that to happen on his cock.

Junkrat shoves Zenyatta away and wipes off his mouth. Only now does it occur to him that he could probably work himself completely free. He wiggles out carefully, but starts getting tangled in the mess of ropes and tied down even more. He hears a snap and shrieks because he is, for whatever reason, certain his femur has somehow been broken. But no. The Omnic only broke the chair.

"You coulda just untied me," Junkrat shouts as he shrugs off all the rope.

"I did not think you would ever be against destroying something. Then again, you have been full of surprises today," Zenytta comments. Junkrat takes a moment to get the blood circulating back into his leg before sitting up. Zenyatta's robe was free from Junkrat's head. He snatches it and unfurls the crumpled fabric. He rises to his feet and begins to turn the garment around to put it back on.

Junkrat takes one look at the dressing monk and shouts, "That's it?"

"Hm?" Zenyatta says.

"Don't hm me you fried motherboard- having... scrap heap," Junkrat says, unable to string together a unique insult. Zenyatta laughs as the man stutters and get worked up. Incensed, Junkrat snatches his wrist and drags him close.

Junkrat sneers, "You listen hear you filthy slut, I know it, you know it, everyone here knows how much you like dick," Junkrat starts to guide the wrist towards his cock, "Everyone here knows how much you want a nice," and he begins to make Zenyatta stroke his dick, "big, long human cock inside of your hole."

It was a bold accusation, but Junkrat was already half-hard and determined to get off with something more exciting than a hand. He grabs the back of Zenyatta's arm and pulls until the Omnic is forced to stumble down into his chest. Junkrat licks his neck, sliding his tongue around until he found a bundle of wires where Zenyatta's neck met his shoulders. He licks the bundle once. Could Omnics even feel that? A shudder from Zenyatta said yes.

Junkrat is crazy enough to even nip at the wires, although he is careful not to puncture them. The input is too pleasurable to do anything but shake, yet Zenyatta still tries to reciprocate the sensation by stroking his cock. The monk feels lubricant dripping from his hole as teeth continue to touch a very forbidden and delicate area. He would never ask anyone to touch his main sensory bundle, but Junkrat had no problem darting his tongue through and around the cords in a way that threatened to overload his circuits.

Truthfully, Junkrat was still guessing, but when he guessed right he ran with it. Junkrat could tell be the way the monk's parts no longer worked flawlessly that this was the perfect. Junkrat enjoyed making his partners unravel, and this one could be his favorite yet.

"Imagine my dick..." Junkrat slides his fingers around Zenyatta's body, pressing fingers around every crevice he could in an attempt to find another sweet spot, "Spreading you..." he finds more wires in the middle of his back, "Filling you..."

"Yes..." Zenyatta murmurs.

"What was that?" Junkrat says mockingly.

"Yes," Zenyatta repeats louder.

"Yes what?" Junkrat asks. He makes his cock twitch in Zenyatta's now still hand, just to remind him it was there. Zenyatta begins stroking it again now that Junkrat is still.

"Yes I want your cock," Zenyatta admits. This wasn't what he had planned at all, but he didn't know when this opportunity would come again. Junkrat grabs the support bar in his leg and pulls it over his body. Both hands firmly hold the Omnics waist over him. The head of his cock prods the hole. Junkrat grabs his dick with his left hand and runs the head along the opening with is now covered with lubricant.

Omnics don't have facial expressions, but Junkrat can just feel the machinery is being pushed, like an engine begging to switch to the next gear. He ever-so lightly pushes the head in, feeling the wet inside close in around the head. Can't dump the clutch on a cold engine, no he'd have to warm it up first.

He pushes Zenyatta's body forward and back, slowly rocking for on the tip. He could slowly feel the tightness become more pliable as he stretched it out slowly. He looks down at his cock, and then up to the body so graciously taking it. He snickers at the trembling legs the hands trying to steady them. He licks his teeth as he sneers, obviously amused by the way Omnics get aroused.

He makes Zenyatta rock back and forth farther, stretching him with the head. This felt very good, wouldn't cum anytime soon, but he's not sure the Omnic is gonna last too much longer. If Zenyatta wasn't trying so hard not to fall apart, this wouldn't be so amusing, but instead he got to be the one giving the lesson on pride.

Of course Junkrat doesn't like irony or lesson, and had barely scratched the surface of what Zenyatta could do. Junkrat lowers Zenyatta a little farther onto his cock and his puts his left hand back on Zenyatta's waist. He pauses, then rocks Zenyatta's hips gently on it. Zenyatta desperately tries to push down on it, but Junkrat keeps him firmly in place.

All at once Junkrat thrusts up and pushes him down to give him the entire length. The thick head feels incredible sliding through the unworked material inside. Zenyatta cried out something unintelligible when it filled him finally, and groaned helplessly when Junkrat began rapidly pounding him. Zenyatta's body is weak with pleasure as he is pounded from underneath.

"How does that cock feel?" Junkrat snaps, grinning maliciously at the Omnic.

"Good!" Zenyatta replies.

"What feels good?" Junkrat growled, pulling Zenyatta's hips forward and fucking him more slowly now.

"Your cock," Zenyatta gasps, even though he is naive to why Junkrat asks.

Junkrat smacks his ass and growls, "My cock what?"

"Your cock feels good," Zenyatta answers. He's surprised saying that gave him a jolt of pleasure, like some sort of self-affirmation.

"Oh yeah?" Junkrat licks his lips and smacks Zenyatta's ass again, figuring it worked the first time.

"Your cock feel good!" Zenyatta repeats. His desire is growing. Junkrat is slowing his pace and it's not enough. Zenyatta starts to rock his hips to try get the cock deeper to make up for the loss in pace.

"Yeah?" Smack!

"Your cock feels good!" 

"Yeah?!" Junkrat smacks his ass and thrusts up hard into him. 

"Your cock feels very good!" Zenyatta cries out. The fullness is too much. He can't hold back anymore, and starts riding shamelessly. The head feels the best, and Zenyatta wants to pleasure all of him with it. It is self-indulgent and shameless, almost as if he doesn't care for the junker's pleasure at all. He picks up the pace as his hunger grows. He would get his orgasm now and figure out Junkrat's later. 

"I'm gonna cum," Junkrat stutters out. He tries to seize control of the Omnics hips and slow him down but there's no hope for that now. He groans as he tries hold back all the tension growing in his cock, "Slow down or I'll cum in you," he adds and a gasp escapes his lips at the thought of it.

Zenyatta is so very close, "Please cum in me!"

"I'm going to fucking cum in you," Junkrat gasps. The sudden swell in girth is an unexpected pleasure and it's enough to make Zenyatta come on the length. Shudders like vibrations roll down Junkrat's cock. His eyes roll back and he dumps as much come as he can inside the hole. Zenyatta grinds his hips against him, determined to get all of that cum deep inside him. Junkrat twitches as the last of his semen is squeezed from his cock. Everything is so sensitive that they pull apart slowly. 

Junkrat is still catching his breath, his mind still buzzing and overwhelmed when he sputters out, "Holy fuck what just happened?"

"You earned your freedom," Zenyatta replies, not really able to think of a more clever way to put it.

"Fuck my way to freedom, eh?" Junkrat says as he zips up his pants again.

"Well I was going to let you go after you fingered me, but you apparently had other plans," Zenyatta replies.

"Wha- hold on, y- you were the one that broke the fucking chair," he retorts.

Zenyatta chuckles, "Is that so?"

Junkrat doesn't reply because he's having the last laugh. If this is what happens when he tries to blow up the village he can't wait to see what happens when he goes for the temple

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend. Thanks for reading!


End file.
